Megaman's Ultimate Battle
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Megaman and Lan have mastered crossfusion. Someone wants to see how far they can go with it. Lan/Maylu and Mega/Roll. Please read and review.
1. LanMaylu Birthday Love

Well, Here's my first Megaman fic.

I don't own anything except the knowledge I have gained form watching the show.

This WAS my second One-shot. But I decided to make it a 2-chapter fic with romance, net battles, and a test for Lan and Megaman.

(Story Begin)

It had been three months since Lan and Megaman mastered Cross-Fusion, defeated Dr. Regal, and witnessed the meteor shower with his friends. The one thing he wished for that night, that wasn't heard by his friends, was that his best friend and love – Maylu Sakurai – loved him back. Unknown to him, and the others, she was wishing for the same thing as well. They had both been in love with each other ever since the tournament finals and the battle with Chaud and Protoman. Though they never express it verbally to each other, they have shown off more than enough hints to each other. Even when they fought – as best friends do – they still loved each other. Someone, who was watching Lan as he grew up and got to where he is today, found it time to test the true limits of his strength – as well as Megaman's.

(Scene Change)

Lan Hikari, net saver, and his partner/brother Megaman were both sleeping in on a Saturday morning. They were dreaming about Maylu and Roll respectively. As Maylu and Roll leaned in to kiss Lan and Megaman, respectively, a loud noise woke them up.

Alarm: BEEP! **BEEP!! **_**BEEP!! **__**BEEP!!**_

The alarm just loved doing that – or so the boys thought. Lan had set this alarm to wake up before noon and not miss out a perfectly good Saturday. As the boys yawned a message appeared on Lan's PET.

Megaman: Huh, a message from Maylu. (To Lan) Yo, Bro message for you.

Lan walked over and picked up the fully charged PET from its station (He's still in his pajamas). He looked at the message.

Message: Lan and Megaman, Meet us at Sci Labs. Dress nicely! Important meeting with your father! From Maylu and Roll.

Lan: (now fully awake) Wonder what's going on?

Megaman: Beats me. Do you still have that "Business" appearance chip? I could use that while you're finding something in the closet.

Lan put down the PET and headed for the closet. Megaman heard someone log in to his PET. He turned around to see Protoman walking towards him.

Protoman: Chaud sent me ahead to help you guys get ready for the meeting.

Megaman: Wait, you guys are going to be there too?

Protoman: You didn't know? All of our friends are going to be there: Maylu, Yai, Dex, Chisao, Kido, Cory, even Mr. Higsby.

Chaud appeared on screen.

Chaud: Don't forget Mr. Match, Maddy, Count Zap, Ms. Mari, Mr. Famous, Maysa, Sal, Miyu, Raika, Raoul, Tamako, Anetta, and not to mention Mrs. Hikari.

Lan walks back over (he hasn't changed yet) and looks to Chaud.

Lan: Why not invite Dr. Wily as well? (Sarcastically)

Chaud: Dr. Wily couldn't get a small parole from jail, even for this.

Lan: What's going on? Dr. Wily _tried_ to make it to the, what was it, meeting or something?

Chaud: I can't tell you. I'm coming over with an outfit for you to change into. Protoman is here to help Megaman, just insert a blank battle chip and Protoman will handle the rest.

Lan does so as he hears the doorbell.

Chaud: I'm here. See you in a few.

Lan heads down to let Chaud in, while confused to find that he is the only one left in the house. He opens the door to see Chaud standing in a formal outfit, carrying another one over his back. Chaud walks in gives the suit to a still confused Lan and heads up the stairs to Lan's room to check up on Protoman.

Lan went to get changed vaguely aware of his surroundings. He somehow manages to get everything on after getting a shower and drying off. He walks back into his room to find Chaud sitting on his bed with a slight smirk on his face. He points to Lan's PET. Lan looks and barely contains his laughter, for he is in a similar predicament. Lan had on a white shirt with his Megaman symbol all over his tie, and brown coat and pants. Megaman was wearing a white shirt, but an all orange tie, and dark blue coat and pants- to match his armor. Protoman logged out of Lan's PET and went back to Chaud's with a similar smirk. Chaud leads Lan – they both have their PETs – down to his limo and they both get in. The limo driver heads to Sci Labs and parks out front. Lan, still confused, had to be half-dragged to the meeting point. When they got to the room all was dark. Chaud moved away from Lan and turned on the lights.

Everyone: SURPRISE!!

Lan was shocked to see everyone in the group mentioned above, along with Rush pop, seemingly out of nowhere, up and yell this to him. Lan looks up and reads "Happy Birthday Lan". Then he remembered it's his birthday, and was even more shocked that he forgot. Chaud took the liberty of jacking in Megaman, for Lan, and Protoman to the screen with all the navis of the guests – those that have them anyway – plus their navi friends who don't have net ops.

Lan: Wow, I don't know what to say except, LET'S PARTY.

Lan was back to his old self and the surprise party was a hit. Lan found out that Mr. Famous –he again reminds them to call him "Famous", but is again ignored – and Dr. Hikari did all the planning.

Lan had fun at the party and got presents from everyone, except Maylu and Dr. Wily. Lan got some rare battle chips from Higsby (not gonna be used); some fish from Maysa, Sal, and Miyu – Sal and Miyu apologized about it; Yai gave him 5 shares in her company she will inherit (helps to pay for college); Dex and Chisao gave him a copy of the complete set of "Guts" battle chips (also not going to be used); Kido and Cory gave him a ¼ scale glass sculpture of him and Megaman side by side, Lan was crossfused; Raoul, Tamako, and Anetta each gave him about 20-30 dollars each (Almost standard for someone to give cash to the birthday person); Mr. Famous and Raika gave Lan a beginner's detective kit, so he could become more intuitive than he already is, and a coupon for next kit, when he mastered the beginner's one; Mrs. Hikari bought him a customized battle suit for him to wear on net saver mission (Aww, she's letting Lan grow up). Mr. Match, Maddy, and Count Zap gave him a net battle with them 3-on-1. Lan and Megaman won with little difficultly, using the Sword Program Advance, and the Zeta Cannon Program Advance to win it. Chaud let him and Megaman keep the suits, and would have a sum of money - ie scholarship - set aside for him to help pay for him to go to whatever college he wanted to go to.

Now all that was left Dr. Hikari's and Maylu's gift. Dr. Hikari approached his son and gave him a small box. Inside it was a smaller package and a letter. Lan read the letter.

Letter: Dear Lan, I heard about what happened between Dr. Regal and you and Megaman, good job. I also heard you mastered crossfusion to do it to – that is a feat only one other person has accomplished. Inside the smaller package is an upgraded syncrochip I designed. I gave my designs to your father, who I knew could develop it. It looks no different from a regular syncrochip, except for Megaman's symbol where the yellow circle should be. This means that this syncrochip is keyed to yours and Megaman's unique bio-signatures. It will speed up and ease the process for your crossfusion, and has a built in mini-generator for you to be crossfused for up to an hour without a dimensional area. It activates when there isn't a dimensional area around you. But remember, if you use the full hour, you can't use the chip for a week and must send it to your father to be recharged. Use this, my former adversary, to help you protect this world for all of us. From, Dr. Wily.

Lan had a tear in his eye, to know that Dr. Wily of all people sent him a gift on his birthday. He silently promised Dr. Wily to use this chip to help him protect the world.

Lan then remembered Maylu. She had silently slipped out of the party room and went to the roof to look at the full moon. Lan quietly left the party himself to find her. Megaman and Roll noticed Lan leaving and jacked into a different port to watch the roof where Maylu is. Lan reached the roof in a matter of minutes. Lan calmly walked over and leaned next to her on the rail

Lan: It sure is beautiful isn't it?

Maylu was startled. Her mind had wandered to her gift to Lan while watching the moon.

Maylu: What is?

Lan: The moon.

Maylu: Yeah.

Lan: But, I know something more beautiful than the moon.

Maylu: What is it?

Lan: I'm looking at her. This may be MY birthday, but I have a gift for you.

And then Lan kissed her. They both felt like they both went on back-to-back trips to heaven, paradise, and seeing all the world's wonders in a single place. This is what they both wanted to do for months, but never had the courage to do so.

Megaman and Roll watch as their net ops kissed, and did so too, because they were waiting on Lan and Maylu to get together before they go public with their relationship. (Which was about a month ago) Megaman and Roll would tell their friends when they returned to the party.

When Lan and Maylu separated, they looked at each other with nothing but love and devotion in their eyes.

Lan: I love you, Maylu. I have for many months.

Maylu: I love you too, Lan. And I also have for many months as well.

Lan held Maylu close to him as they watch the full moon together.

A mysterious figure watched this exchange and slightly smirked to himself.

Figure: _About time they did this._

The figure was about to test Megaman and Lan's bond to one another, but would wait till later, as he was waiting on this for years.

(Story End)  
Well there you go, you can take out the last three lines and call this a one-shot if you want. This is my first fic with a kiss in it, so if I'm bad, I apologize. Dr. Wily is OOC because I want him to be, plus he is a brilliant scientist, he just went about showing it to the world in the wrong way. After some time in prison, he realized the error of his ways and calmly awaited the day for his release. The navis without net ops were Bubbleman and JunkDealerman. I don't know WHEN Lan's birthday, but just go with me here.

Later guys, until the update.

RDF1


	2. The BattleTest with DragonX

Well, here's chapter 2 for Megaman's Ultimate battle. My original intent was to have the meeting introduce my character and get straight in to battle shortly after that, then have Lan and Maylu exchange their long hidden love. However, I decided to change it to include Dr. Wily's present to Lan. This was integral to the battle. I don't own anything, nothing from any Show, Movie, etc., except for the ideas used in this fic. If this is bad, then I apologize – for this is mostly on the spot. I misspoke about the color; it was green, not yellow.

I would still like reviews, but 150+ views – and only a few of them myself to double check everything – is quite impressive. So I decided to give you this as a prize/gift.

Speech outline:

Speaking – normal

_Thinking_ – Thoughts

Speaking - Lan Cross-Fused/CF-Lan and Maylu Cross-Fused/CF-Maylu

**Speaking** – DragonX Cross-Fused/CF-Dx

_Speaking – PyroDragoon (My character's net-navi and demon in my Naruto fic!)_

Emphasis is either 1, 2, or even all 3 if need be for **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline.

(Chapter Begin)

It was nearly 4 weeks since Lan's birthday. Lan and Maylu were still going strong and had a few dates since their first kiss under the moonlight. Their observer was ready to test Lan and Megaman's bond, as well as their Mastery over the Cross-Fusion.

Lan: Maylu, this has been an incredible month. I can hardly believe it.

Maylu: As long as I'm with you, Lan. I can believe in anything.

They kissed, the feeling they felt since their first kiss not dwindling in the slightest.

Figure: Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Lan and Maylu separated, blush all over their faces.

Figure: You are Lan Hikari, correct?

Lan: Yes, and who are you?

Figure: I am DragonX. I'm sure you've heard of me. Dr. Wily mentioned me in a letter with a present you received.

Lan: He didn't mention a name, but he say only one person has Mastered Cross-Fusion. If what you say is true, then I assume he was talking about you?

Maylu: Who are you, really?

Dx: No enemy of yours sent me, if that is what you're thinking.

Lan: Then why are you here?

This question was mostly curiosity. Lan had a hunch he was here to battle him, whether on his terms or another's.

Dx: I merely wished to invite you to see a new battle facility that I had constructed.

Maylu: I don't trust him Lan. Let's get out of here.

Dx: Here, if you wish to come then find these coordinates and travel there. It is your decision.

Lan: Thank you, sir. I will have to think on it.

Dx: I haven't had a challenger in many years, but I think you might provide me with such a challenge.

Maylu: Let's go, Lan!

Lan: I'm coming Maylu. Hold on a second. DragonX, I-

But DragonX was gone, and there were no sign of him anywhere.

Maylu: Don't go, Lan. I don't trust him.

Lan: He seemed nice enough, and if he really wanted to, he could have just attacked after setting up a Dimensional-Area.

Maylu: Please, Lan, don't go. I don't want to see you hurt, or worse.

Lan: I'll be fine, Maylu. I promise.

Lan sealed that promise with a passionate kiss, that removed all doubts from Maylu, save one.

Maylu: I trust you, but please be careful, Lan.

Lan: I will.

(Scene Change)

It was the next night and there was a full moon. Lan skated to the facility in his battle suit he got from his mom. The battle suit came with a chip holder and a screen, thus Lan not needing to bring his PET. The suit also came with a utility belt to put his battle chips in, which he brought about 20, other than the syncrochips. Megaman was worried, he feared his brother might be getting into more than he could handle, but trusted his judgment.

Lan entered the building. Immediately, lights in a pathway lit up. Lan followed them. The pathway led to a stadium floor.

Dx: So, good of you to come, Lan Hikari.

Lan: You invited me, unless you were setting a trap. You wouldn't do **that**, now would you?

Dx: Why would I have a reason to do _that_? I want an honest, fair, and – maybe an intriguing – battle. You DO have the chip Dr. Wily sent you, right?

Lan: And you would know that, how?

Dx: I gave him the idea. "Dr. Wily," I said, "You wish to give a birthday present to Lan Hikari, do you not?" "I do, but most of what I've come up with isn't going to even get close to Lan for him to have it." He said. "I have an idea, why not design a special battle chip for him? One especially designed to his AND Megaman's unique signatures." I said. He asked, "How would I go about making it; I don't exactly have technology privileges, do I?" "Make up the designs and I'll take them to Dr. Light." I said. "Intriguing, I will work on it right away. I'll also have a letter to go with it. When will you test him?" he replied. "His birthday, unless something happens that I have waited even longer for." I said. He asked, "What is it?" "He declares his love to Maylu, of course. Everyone's been waiting for that for months now. I, myself, have been waiting for years." I said; and I've waited 'til a month afterward to approach you. I wanted to test you to see if you are a _**TRUE**_ Master to the Cross-Fusion, so here we are. Prove to me your Mastery. Prove to me your bond.

And with that, he snapped his fingers and a Dimensional-Area appeared overhead.

Megaman: I won't say it.

Lan: Go ahead, I've earned it. It would actually make me feel better. I, no _**WE**_, will meet his challenge, and we will pass it.

Megaman: Let's do it, Lan!

Lan: Time to load some-

Dx: Ah, ah, ah. A TRUE Master doesn't need the battle chips inside their PET; he relies on his knowledge of them to wield that power.

Megaman: So be it. DO IT LAN!

Lan: Mega-Syncrochip in; DOWNLOAD!

Lan/Megaman: Begin Cross-Fusion NOW!

Lan inserted the special Syncrochip in the slot on the back of his hand. The Cross-Fusion took a couple seconds to finish up, where as the other chips took up to 10 seconds.

Cross-Fused Lan: Bring it ON!

Dx: Oh, I shall.

He took off his coat to reveal a battle suit as well. He held up his Syncrochip. It was blood red, and had a slit right down the middle of the blood red circle. (Looks like a Dragon Eye, not a Demon Eye.)

CF-Lan: What IS that?

Dx: MY personal Syncrochip! Pyros-Syncrochip in; **DOWNLOAD!**

His Cross-fusion was different than that of any Lan and Megaman have seen. His entire body was covered in flames. The flames retreated to the center of his body, revealing dragon scales, a dragon tail, dragon wings, and a dragon helmet. (For better description see my first fic.) His Dragon Eye symbol was in the middle of his chest. There was also a sword by his waist on his left side.

CF-Dx: **As you said: Bring it ON!**

CF-Lan: MEGA-BUSTER!

CF-Dx: **Surely, you can do better than THAT, Lan!**

DragonX nimbly dodged each shot with ease. He was having fun to until-

CF-Lan: (Breathes deeply) Cyber Sword! Battle Chip in; DOWNLOAD!

Lan's right hand became the Cyber Sword and he charged swinging at DragonX. DragonX still danced around the strikes.

CF-Lan: WIDE SWORD! Battle Chip in; DOWNLOAD!

Lan's left hand became the Wide Sword. DragonX moved quicker to dodge all the strikes. He quickly leaped back and brought out his sword by the waist.

CF-Lan: LONG SWORD! Battle Chip in; DOWNLOAD! PROGRAM ADVANCE!!

He created the Sword Program Advance and got in close. DragonX brought up his sword to defend. They exchanged sword crossings similar to the battle between Megaman and Protoman at the N-1 Grand Prix so many months ago. DragonX quickly gained the upper hand by blasting Lan back with a small fireball.

CF-Lan: You can DO that?

CF-Dx: **You can do MANY things when you are a TRUE Master of Cross-Fusion, Lan.**

DragonX moved faster than Lan could see, and he wasn't even using Area-Steel. Lan closed his eyes. He concentrated on his surroundings and finally listened to where DragonX was going to strike next. He quickly brought up his hands and caught DragonX's blade, but it quickly disappeared leaving an after-image.

CF-Dx: **You didn't think I would fall for THAT, now did you? I am a TRUE MASTER; show me your bond, your friendship. Show me your strengths; see if you can't defeat me using them!**

Megaman: He's beating us without breaking a sweat; we need more power to defeat him. Let's show him the Zeta Cannon!

CF-Lan: You're right, Megaman. Let's do it! Laser-Blast, Hi-Cannon, Mega-Cannon battle chips in; DOWNLOAD! Program Advance – ZETA CANNON!!

Lan unleashed the Zeta Cannon, but DragonX just let the shots hit him. He came out unscathed.

CF-Dx: **Are you done? It's my turn now.**

CF-Lan: I've got a bed feeling about this.

CF-Dx: **Fire Cannon, Water Cannon, Wind Cannon, Earth Cannon, Thunder Cannon BATTLE CHIPS IN; ****DOWNLOAD!!**** Program Advance – Element Convergence!!**

A red, blue, sky-blue, brown, and yellow cannon appeared. Each unleashed an element that wrapped around each other as it headed toward Lan.

CF-Lan: This is gonna HURT! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!! (Thinking) _I hate it when I'm right._

Lan got blasted back into the wall, and he was left slightly disoriented causing the Cross-Fusion faze in and out.

Megaman: Lan, get it together! We need more power, let's not hold ANYTHING BACK!!

CF-Lan: (Shakes head to clear it) You're right, as you are, sometimes!

Megaman: (frustrated) Lan! Now's not the time; we need to concentrate!

Lan closes his eyes again. DragonX looked on and waited for him to move, plotting the counter-move procedures. Lan cleared out his mind and brought forth a power he only experienced when fighting Dr. Regal, the power of his friends and the world's Navis.

CF-Lan: (All serious like) Let's get to work! AAAHHHH!!

Lan moved faster than ever, causing DragonX to speed up as well to keep the advantage.

CF-Lan: Take THIS: MEGA-FIST!!

His right hand glowed blue and he struck DragonX in the chest, but DragonX caught it with his hand.

CF-Dx: **Try harder, Lan. You can do better than THAT, can't you?**

CF-Lan: I'll show everything I have and MORE!

He focused even more power into his fist, pushing DragonX back slightly. DragonX quickly moved out of the way and countered, by kicking him in the head and sent Lan across the room.

CF-Dx: **I normally don't show this in a net battle, but you are a rare exception. UPGRADE FUSION-Transformation Chip in; ****DOWNLOAD!!**** DRAGON PALADIN!!**

DragonX was surrounded in more flames, the receded to reveal a more dragon-like figure, with a double-blade sword in his right hand.

CF-Lan: This is _bad!_

Megaman: Ya THINK!!

CF-Dx: **This is my Dragon Paladin form; few have ever seen it. Of course, you're probably curious about who my navi is, just take a look Megaman.**

(Scene Change)

Megaman looked around in the Cyber-Space and finally saw a large figure in shadow.

Figure: _It took you long enough. I am PyroDragoon, DragonX's navi. I, along with DragonX, have been waiting for this moment to battle you, to see how far you've come with Cross-Fusion._

(Scene Change)

CF-Lan: I won't lose, not to you!

CF-Dx: **It's not about winning and losing; it's about who has the closer bond, the stronger friendship. Prove that to me, Lan.**

CF-Lan: I can't beat him like this; I can't win.

Megaman: Remember what he said: Show me your bond, your friendship, your strengths.

CF-Lan: Our friends aren't here, and our bond can't keep this up forever. We need some help.

(Scene Change)

Maylu gathered Dr. Hikari, Chaud, Yai, and Raika, and they were heading towards the facility. She had a bad feeling about this and knew she needed to be there for Lan. Roll was thinking the same thing about Megaman. The girls were getting anxious riding in the Hikari family car. When everyone got there, they were surprised to see a Dimensional-Area, except for Dr. Hikari.

Dr. Hikari: I see; this is what he wanted to test Lan on, his mastery over Cross-Fusion with Megaman.

Maylu: Then we've got to get in there; he needs our help.

They quickly rushed inside only to have to follow certain paths because of the special Dimensional-Area and the doorways that keep shutting to keep them moving in a different direction.

The made it to the stands where the Dimensional-Area didn't cover.

Maylu: LAN!

(Scene Change)

Maylu: LAN!

Lan looked up in the stand to see the one he loved and all his friends behind her. He smiled. He found the strength in which he couldn't access before. This power was nothing like before, but stronger, calmer, more relaxed and controlled. He took a deep breath to focus his mind.

Megaman: Lan, Are you ready?

CF-Lan: You bet I am! MEGA-BUSTER!

CF-Dx: **So your friends have arrived, maybe now I'll see what I want!**

Lan sent out his biggest Mega-Buster shot EVER! DragonX spread out his arms and let the blast hit him. An explosion ensued.

CF-Dx: **Is that all?**

The smoke cleared to reveal that minimal damage was done to the Paladin.

CF-Lan: NOT A CHANCE!

Lan charged with more power than ever. DragonX kept up with him with ease. Lan was running on slight anger now on top of the friendship he felt when he saw the others.

(Scene Change)  
Maylu watched with worry, Lan rarely fought like this, even when Cross-Fused. It was like he was trying to hold back his anger and practically failing at it.

Chaud: What's he doing?

Yai: I think he's fighting angry.

Dr. Hikari: If he keeps this up the crossfusion will fail, leaving him defenseless.

Maylu: LAN! You've got to stop this! LAN!!

(Scene Change)

Nothing was getting through to Lan, not even Maylu. Megaman tried from his end and got one response.

CF-Lan: I will win, no matter WHAT the cost!

CF-Dx: **I guess I was wrong about you. You're NOT the one.**

CF-Lan: I'll show YOU!

DragonX still dodged with ease as Lan wasted more of his energy though his anger.

(Scene Change)

Megaman was worried for his Brother/Partner. PyroDragoon looked on in boredom.

Pyros: _Is your partner done yet? We have a schedule to keep._

Megaman: Hey, who said there was a time limit on this battle?

Pyros: _You're setting your own time limit with you and Lan falling out of Sync. _

Megaman was getting angry himself at this, but kept from reacting.

Pyros: _At least SOMEONE can keep their temper._

(Scene Change)

Lan was doing everything he could to keep from going ballistic, and that was hard to do. DragonX was getting under his skin and he couldn't draw him out like the poison he sounded like to Lan.

CF-Dx: **Your anger clouds your judgment AND understanding. Not to mention, you waste energy instead of focusing it.**

Lan was exhausted, only anger and determination prevented him from collapsing. The Cross-Fusion was starting to fizzle out, but Lan didn't notice.

Megaman: YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS, LAN! THE CROSS-FUSION WON'T HOLD FOR MUCH LONGER!

DragonX had other ideas. He would show Lan the truth even if he had to endanger lives to do it. He cut off the Dimensional-Area and jumped back. Lan in his anger didn't notice the timer in his suit start counting back from 60:00:00. Megaman did and he tried to warn Lan, but Lan couldn't hear him. He was trapped in his anger. The others were running over.

(Scene Change)

Maylu was feeling the anger Lan felt, but couldn't help but be saddened by it. Their bond started when they met over a decade ago, and since they got together the bond has only intensified. When the Dimensional-Area came down Maylu was the first to run over to Lan, the others followed behind.

Maylu: Lan, you HAVE to stop this. This isn't you.

CF-Lan: I have to win, at ANY cost! I CAN'T LOSE NOW! I just can't! I will win, no matter what!

Maylu: Even if it means losing ME, Lan? Are you willing to throw away ME for a meaningless victory?

Lan's anger was starting to vanish at this realization. He couldn't lose Maylu, no matter what. Maylu was always there for him, even from the beginning.

Maylu: Remember when we met, over a decade ago? Remember the heart we drew and put our names on it?

CF-Lan: I… Remember.

Lan was thinking about everything he and Maylu went through over the last 10 or so years. He couldn't throw that away now. The timer reached 36:39:33.

Megaman: Lan, get it in gear we don't have a lot of time left.

Lan got his head together and realized his friends were here.

CF-Lan: Maylu, I'm sorry.

Maylu: It doesn't matter now. You're back and that's enough for me.

CF-Dx: **Are you done yet?**

DragonX was getting bored. He expected something more. He quickly raised the Dimensional-Area again, trapping everyone inside. The timer stopped and reset at 60:00:00.

CF-Lan: You're BORED!? How can you be BORED!? You've been waiting for Maylu and I to get together for YEARS, and now that we're remembering how long we've known each other, you're getting _BORED!_

Maylu: I'll show you BORED! Roll-Syncrochip in – DOWNLOAD!

Maylu cross-fused with Roll using her OWN Syncrochip, causing DragonX to raise an eyebrow. He didn't expect Dr. Hikari to develop THAT chip yet.

CF-Maylu: ROLL BLAST!

And just like Roll did this attack, Maylu sent out her Roll Blast. DragonX let the attack hit him.

WHAM!

DragonX slid back a few feet, surprising him. And that was hard to do nowadays.

CF-Dx: **How did you do that?**

CF-Maylu: I'm not really sure, but all I know is that I just can't stand by and let you INSULT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!

Megaman winced, because he heard Roll speak with Maylu on that last bit.

CF-Lan: Maylu.

Lan got to his feet. He took Maylu by the shoulder and turned her around and kissed her.

Chaud: Wow, I didn't think they would be THAT daring.

Yai elbowed him in the side. Chaud winced a little.

Megaman and Roll felt the kiss all the way in cyberspace. Their bond was **THAT** strong.

CF-Lan: I feel stronger than ever.

CF-Dx: **You finally ready, Lan?**

CF-Lan: Now, more than EVER!

Maylu and the others backed away as Lan walked forward to face DragonX.

CF-Lan: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Lan glowed and his armor turned gold. DragonX looked on with interest. The real battle was starting NOW!

CF-Lan: Scope-Blast!

Lan's right hand turned into Searchman's scope-blaster, only golden. He fired at DragonX and knocked him back some.

CF-Dx: **This is what I've been waiting for.**

DragonX charged, pulling out his double-bladed sword.

CF-Lan: Cyber-Sword, Wide-Sword! Battle Chips in; DOWNLOAD!

The Cyber-Sword reappeared on Lan's right hand, while the Wide-Sword reappeared on his left; however, both were golden. He charged and matched strike for strike with DragonX's double-bladed sword.

This time the battle wasn't as one-sided as before. Lan was moving just as quick as DragonX, causing him to evade more attacks.

CF-Lan: Long-Sword! Battle Chip in; DOWNLOAD! Program Advance. Fire-Sword, Aqua-Sword, Electro-Sword, Bamboo-Sword! Battle Chips in; DOWNLOAD! Program Advance – Neo-Variable Sword!

His right hand now held the original Program Advance, while his left hand became the Neo-Variable Sword Program Advance; both were now golden forms of themselves as well. This caused DragonX to put more power into his strikes to match the power increase. The exchanging of Strikes sent out shockwave that caused Maylu's Cross-Fusion to flicker for a moment.

CF-Maylu: Stay Strong, Lan.

Dr. Hikari: Their power levels are stronger than ever.

Chaud: I'm getting in this; it's getting too dangerous.

CF-Maylu: NO, Chaud! This is LAN'S battle, and we're gonna let him fight.

Chaud: We have to do something!

Yai pulled back her right hand and-

WHAM!

Yai's right hook knocked out Chaud, the others looked at her.

Yai: What? He was getting on my nerves.

Raika: Was it necessary to knock him out?

Yai: I felt like it.

The others sweatdropped at this. They now knew to NOT get on Yai's bad side.

Back at the battle-

Lan and DragonX had just destroyed each other's weapons and were now at a standoff.

CF-Lan: MEGA-BUSTER!

CF-Dx: **DRAGONIC-CANNON!**

Lan's right hand turned into the Mega-Buster and he fired. DragonX gathered flames in his hands and fired as well. The blast were struggling against each other before-

BOOOOOOM!!

The blasts exploded under the pressure sending both warriors back. A big smoke cloud covered the area blocking the others view.

The cloud began to clear up after a few moments revealing that both warriors were on the ground.

CF-Dx: **Not bad, you WERE the one after all.**

CF-Lan: I couldn't do it alone. I had help from my friends.

Lan's Cross-Fusion just broke from the long-standing pressure of the battle. DragonX was standing up. He let his Cross-Fusion drop.

CF-Dx: **We'll meet again sometime.** Until then, don't let ANYONE come between you and your friends. I know you'll be a TRUE Master someday.

DragonX cut the Dimensional-Area off, causing Maylu to drop her Cross-Fusion without setting off HER timer, and walked off.

Dx: I'll see ya sometime.

DragonX disappeared in the distance. Maylu quickly rushed over to Lan and knelt beside him.

Maylu: Lan, are you okay?

Lan: I am now. I'm with you, Maylu; I couldn't possibly feel any better than I am right now.

Maylu: (with love) OH, LAN!

Maylu hugged Lan tightly, but not tightly enough to cause discomfort, yet. The others were walking over, Yai dragging the still-knocked-out Chaud.

Lan: What happened to him?

Yai: The same thing that will happen to you, if you don't shut up about it!

Lan quickly obeyed and turned to Maylu.

Lan: Maylu, I…

Lan was cut off by a romantic kiss from Maylu. This one felt better than every kiss before it.

(Scene Change)

Lan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURTS!

Nurse: Well, it wouldn't hurt so much if you would just lie still.

Yes, Lan was in the hospital. It was a few day after the big battle and Lan was getting his daily wrappings changed, with him screaming every time. Megaman called to him from cyberspace.

Megaman: Stop screaming, would ya, Lan. Your lucky you can get visitations already. I have to wait another week before anyone can visit ME!

Lan: (turning to his PET) What about Roll?

Roll: I am a trained nurse. I have every right to be here.

Megaman: I'm just glad SOMEONE is.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

The nurse opened the door to reveal Maylu and Lan's parents.

Nurse: You have about 10 minutes left until visiting hours are over.

The nurse left the room to attend to other duties. Maylu sat on the bed next to Lan.

Maylu: I'm glad you guys okay.

Roll: As am I. If you had died, we would have to travel to hell to get you back, then kill you for doing such an idiotic thing and then bring you back again to endure many years of torture from us.

Maylu: Well, maybe not the TORTURE, Roll. I'm just glad you're here right now.

Mrs. Hikari: Lan, I didn't have that battle suit made just so you could break it.

Lan: I'm sorry mom.

Dr. Hikari: Your Syncrochip is at the lab waiting for you to make a full recovery.

Megaman: Lan, We need to use more wisely in the future.

Lan: I get it already: I'll be more careful next time.

Roll: You're lucky there IS gonna be a next time.

Maylu: Oh Roll, just quit it already.

Roll: Fine.

Everyone laughed.

(Story end)

So, how was it? I tried to keep everyone in character as much as I could, considering the circumstances.

The Battle-Chips I used for DragonX were made-up, if the cannons actually exist, then I'm sorry for copyrighting it, I don't own it if someone claims it.

Slight Chaud/Yai fluff at the end, but you would have to decide for yourself on that one.

Raika was something added out a little randomness. Besides, some had to be the aloof questioner about Yai's action.

Once again, I want reviews, but I'm not expecting any right away.

Oh, Yeah. Almost forgot-

This is my Second Completed fic. YEAH!

See ya Later

RDF1


End file.
